


Babaki Code

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Holt Shenanigans, Kid Fic, M/M, Shatt Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Right now, the Cube wasn't in repetitive mode, but he was sure that could be arranged if Pidge got pissed off. And hereallydidn't want his daughter's first word to be 'dork'.For Shatt Week 2018, Day 7: Cuddle/Earth





	Babaki Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/gifts).
  * Translation into Suomi available: [Babaki-koodi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196807) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu)



> Beta Reader: [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston)
> 
> The first line of the fic is from chat with Luddleston, it's actually headcanon of hers, and she was kind enough to let me use it as a prompt, thank you <3 Also, I'm borrowing her Dad AU, since Shiro and Matt's daughter's name is Andromeda. 
> 
> This fic was greatly inspired by these fabulous pictures of Andromeda, [here](http://luddlestons.tumblr.com/post/171179744019/so-i-saw-this-post-abt-matt-wearing-shiros) and [here](http://luddlestons.tumblr.com/post/171844196009/i-mean-the-only-thing-better-than-regular-shiro-is).
> 
> Also, in the fic it's mentioned that Matt wears 'Shirogane 13' shirt. Well, that comes from [this AMAZING pic](http://luddlestons.tumblr.com/post/171898412459/commission-of-the-boys-hanging-out-in-the-morning) I commissioned earlier. It's so pretty I wanna cry (so cry with me!) <33 It's so gonna hang on my wall as soon as I have time to arrange things.
> 
> So, not just thanks for help with grammar and stuff, but, thanks for all the rest, too! I hope you deem this worthy for your fab AU and art, Luddleston!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.
> 
> * * *

_"Yes, that's a valid point, everyone should listen to my daughter, please."_

"Dork, why don't you call her by her name?" Pidge asked, distracting Andromeda with the Olkari Cube while Matt tried to feed her morning porridge.

"Because she hasn't said her first words yet, and if I use her name all the time, she's gonna pick that one, instead of _dad_. Yeah, I'm your _dad_ ," Matt informed her daughter pointedly, wiping her chin with his thumb. Then discreetly wiping his thumb on the hem of the faded Shirogane 13 shirt he still used while he slept.

"Dork," Pidge said under her breath, tweaking the Cube through her wrist interface.

Matt rolled his eyes, but decided wisely not to comment. Right now, the Cube wasn't in repetitive mode, but he was sure that could be arranged if Pidge got pissed off. And he _really_ didn't want his daughter's first word to be 'dork'.

"So, how's things with Bernbage code?" Matt asked.

"You know perfectly well, it's Baboulli code," Pidge snapped at him but keeping her voice surprisingly gentle. "And yeah, needs a bit tweaking. I've been busy with other things and you've been busy with other things," she nodded at her niece, "so it's going slower than I expected."

"What other things?" Matt asked, glancing at Pidge. This was new. "And it should be Bernbage, it sounds so much cooler."

"I have other things in my life, too, not just _Baboulli_ ," Pidge emphasized, looking a bit irritated, her fingers twitching dangerously towards the Cube, which was now changing slowly from green to yellow, continuing with blue, slowly rotating through all the colors of the rainbow. Andromeda was clapping her hands and giggling, transfixed by the Cube.

"Bernbage," Matt chuckled, going for it just for the sake of it. It was really great to see Pidge again, it had been three days since she'd last visited them, which was an unusually long time to be Pidge-less since the birth of Andromeda. Pidge took her responsibilities as an aunt very seriously.

Matt really missed the lab but wouldn't really want to go back for at least a few months. Well, maybe just for an hour or so at some point. Maybe during naptime. Although naptimes were usually naptimes for him and Shiro, too, and to be frank, lab wasn't really all that tempting when compared to curling next to Shiro while their daughter slept in the next room.

" _Baboulli!_ " Pidge almost growled out.

"Bab-olli," Andromeda cooed aloud, flailing her tiny hands, still smiling widely at the colorful, flying Cube.

Matt dropped the spoon. Pidge dropped her jaw.

"W-what did she say?" Matt asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Bab-olli," Andromeda shrieked with glee, trying to grab the Cube.

Matt got to his feet so fast he almost toppled the chair over. He was just about to run upstairs, when Shiro appeared in the doorway, still sleep in his eyes. He'd slept in, after taking care of Andy the whole previous night so that Matt, for once, got to sleep more than two hours.

"What's the ruckus? Oh, hi, Pidge," Shiro smiled at them, tying his messy hair up in a bun.

"She's talking! C'mere, Takashi!"

Andromeda turned almost backwards in her chair, hearing the voice of her other dad.

"Ta-kaki!"

"Aw, baby girl, you said daddy's name, I'm so proud," Shiro cooed like he always did within three feet of their daughter. He lifted Andromeda to his arms, and dropped a kiss on Matt's cheek. "Any coffee left?"

The Holts, well, one Holt and one Holt-Shirogane gaped at each other for full ten seconds, before opening their mouths.

"Baboulli!" Pidge whooped.

"Takashi!" Matt yelled at the same time. "We're gonna go with Takashi!"

"Baboulli!"

"Takashi!"

Andromeda screamed with glee from the background, her voice wobbling a little, because Shiro was shaking with muffled laughter.

"Bab-aki!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @giraffvinu also, check out @shattsunday for more Holy Shatt!
> 
> Btw. The names for the code Matt and Pidge use are a combination of Bernoulli numbers and Charles Babbage. The name for the code Andromeda uses, is of course, a combination of Baboulli and Takashi. And no, I don't know what the code does. I'd bet the Holts know, tho.


End file.
